


One Man Wolf-Pack

by MissE



Series: Wishlist 2011 [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony almost had him pegged as the strong but silent type, because he had the ‘silent’ down pat, except he was a little on the small side for the ‘strong’ thing. You know, like Luke dressed up in the storm trooper uniform?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Wolf-Pack

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/Prompter:** lj user: vesselandpestle; Buffy/NCIS [Oz/Tony]
> 
>  **Warnings:** Slash/pre-slash
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy or NCIS

He just couldn’t figure it out. No matter which way he looked at it, Oz was a very unusual person. Nothing fazed him, _nothing_. Gibbs had growled at him, and he’d just looked at him like he was assessing the growl, maybe giving marks out of ten. Abby had babbled at him, and Ducky had rambled for a good fifteen minutes without _any_ point whatsoever, and all he’d done each time was smile softly like he was remembering something good. Not even Ziva frightened him. He was wary, sure, but he rolled with her punches (literally: Gibbs had made them pair up for sparring) and nodded. He’d even spoken: “Not bad,” to be precise. He got on with Tim, which was a kick in the pants. He actually understood McPC’s geek talk, which was seriously annoying, though seeing him correct something Tim had done was nearly worth all the hinkiness that was Daniel ‘Oz’ Osbourne.

“You think too hard,” Oz murmured.

Tony gaped at him. “You spoke! You know I almost had you pegged as the strong but silent type, ‘cause you’ve seriously got the ‘silent’ down pat, except you’re a little on the small side for the ‘strong’ thing. You know, like Luke dressed up in the storm trooper uniform?”

Oz gave that soft, reminiscent smile he sometimes gave Abby. “I had a friend say once that he could fold me up in his pocket. ‘Course, he was about your size,” he shrugged.

“So where are your friends, now? And why are you doing the ‘lone wolf’ thing now?” Tony asked, on a roll with the questions.

Oz smiled a little sadly. “Stuff happens, people move on.”

“And now?” Tony prompted.

Oz shrugged, and looked out a window. “One-man wolf pack, here in DC.”

“Doesn’t have to be that way,” Tony murmured, stepping closer. “I mean, if you don’t want it to be.”

Oz tilted his head thoughtfully. “Didn’t know you swung that way,” he commented.

“Not often,” Tony admitted. “For the right person.”

“And I could be your ‘right person?’” Oz asked with a small smile.

“I’d like to find out,” Tony agreed, lowering his head to drop a soft kiss on Oz’s lips.

Oz drew back from the kiss. “I think I’d like that,” he decided.

Tony gave his brilliant grin, and held out his arm in ironic invitation. Oz simply gave a huff of laughter before turning to walk beside the taller man as they headed out to their cars. It was a long way from Istanbul, but then they had a lot of time before that meeting was due, anyway.


End file.
